Secretos de Olimpiadas
by EsperanzaKapranos
Summary: Tener una relación durante unas Olimpiadas es casi un mito y que el amor perdure más allá es tildado de imposible. ¿A qué estás dispuesto para conservarlo a través de la distancia y el tiempo?. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos de Olimpiadas por EsperanzaKapranos**

Dedicatoria: Dashi  
Personajes principales: Ikki Inoue, Hyoga Petrov Dominé.  
Secundarios: Isaac. Originales: Ivonne, Igor Petrov, Sasha, Natasha (Madre de Hyoga)  
Pareja principal: Ikki–Hyoga  
Tipo: Romántico – General. Clasificación: Todo Público. Advertencias: Lenguaje soez.  
Estado: Terminado.  
Última Actualización: 12/Septiembre/2008

**Resumen: Tener una relación durante unas Olimpiadas es casi un mito y que el amor perdure más allá es tildado de imposible. ¿A qué estás dispuesto para conservarlo a través de la distancia y el tiempo?**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

Pekín, Beijing; China.  
1 de Agosto de 2008.

El aliento le faltó al salir de la puerta de desembarque de Air China por el encuentro inesperado con esa obra espectacular de infraestructura, que era el Aeropuerto.

El Aeropuerto Internacional del Pekín, cuya majestuosa ampliación realizada por el ingeniero Norman Foster, era impresionante. No había palabra humana que fuese capaz de describir lo asombroso del sitio. Millones de metros cuadrados para más de cincuenta millones de pasajeros, un piso tan pulcro que se reflejó su rostro al verlo, los amplios ventanales que revelaban el paisaje asiático, la decoración tan moderna como china en ella, era sin duda espectacular. Estaba seguro que era todo un orgullo siendo especialmente construida para las Olimpiadas.

Aunque tanto espacio le daba miedo, y mucho más al pensar que podía perderse en ese lugar monstruosamente grande. Procuró apresurarse a alcanzar a su equipo antes de que lo dejasen, con el resto de las maletas e Isaac y su estupidez momentánea.

– ¿Cuánto mide esto? –Preguntó Isaac viendo el lugar con la boca abierta, actitud que molestó a Hyoga y lo golpeó en la cabeza– Auch, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –Reclamó tocándose la cabeza.

– Pareces idiota –Reclamó frunciendo el ceño– Y siendo ahora una figura tan importante por los Juegos Olímpicos, no esperarás avergonzar a Rusia con tu boca abierta, como si estuvieras cazando moscas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal que te fotografíen, imbécil? –Dijo bajito para evitar que la gente alrededor y el mismo equipo, viese esa pelea.

– OH, bueno… ¡Pero no me pegues! –Reclamó y dejó de tocarse la cabeza– ¿Me vas a responder o no? –Dijo dándole un codazo leve mientras hacían una cola.

– Casi un millón de metros cuadrados –Respondió y cuando volteó a verle casi ríe a carcajadas por su expresión incrédula y pálida– Así que no te pierdas.

– ¿Estás de broma? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Me quiero ir –Contestó con temor.

Su facilidad para perderse donde no debía era excepcional y sin comparación alguna hasta ahora con nadie conocido. Por lo que le agarró el brazo a Hyoga, temeroso.

– No me sueltes, bastardo –Advirtió.

– Púdrete –Se burló soltándose.

Continuaron su camino, hasta la entrada del Aeropuerto donde miles de flash casi lo dejan ciego por un momento y se pronunciaron varias quejas al respecto. La llegada de los atletas siempre estaba cubierta por los periodistas, ansiosos de fotografías, reportajes o lo que pudieran obtener de ellos pero éstos se pasaban. Una vez afuera Igor, su entrenador, les ordenó en ruso subir al autobús que les llevaría a la Villa Olímpica; mientras un grupo de personas se ocupaban de los equipajes del equipo.

– ¿Dónde queda esa mierd*? Quiero llegar a dormir –Dijo Ivonne, atleta de gimnasia rítmica.

Ella tenía un usual mal carácter luego de viajar. Con un cuerpo perfecto, rubia y algo niña en su faz, podía ser muy grosera.

Hyoga agradeció no viajar con ella al lado.

– Está a las afueras de Pekín, al norte. –Respondió mirando hacia la izquierda para ver a Ivonne y a su acompañante.

– ¿Te lo sabes todo o qué? –Dijo Sasha, un hombre de facciones fuertes junto a Ivonne.

– Tanto como tú no, espero –Se burló por la falta de lectura del otro.

Durante el viaje a la Villa Olímpica, tomó fotos del camino, unas cuantas a sus compañeros de bus que iban babeando, otros con sus rostros ocultos y unas de sí mostrando los dientes y la futura humillación que daría con esas fotos como el único despierto. Al llegar su entrenador les despertó, avisándoles que de no estar listos en diez minutos dejaría a los medios de comunicación fotografiarles con su peor imagen: el recién despertar.

No hizo falta un segundo aviso para que estuvieran listos y sonrientes para recibir sus credenciales como habitantes de la Villa. El cual estaba laminado y contenía una foto mediana de su rostro, datos personales y ubicación en el complejo habitacional (edificio y apartamento). La Villa Olímpica se dividía en tres secciones: el área internacional, la residencial y la operativa. Contaba con un restaurante, cafetería, sala de belleza, tiendas, librerías, clínica, salas de té, servicios religiosos y hasta su propia calle comercial entre otras cosas, abarcando toda necesidad posible de los atletas.

– Me quiero ir… –Susurró irritada de nuevo, Ivonne.

– No eres la única… –Dijo Hyoga a la vez que muchos otros de sus compañeros de equipo.

– Yo quiero ir a tirar –Exclamó uno bajito, haciendo un sonido lastimero por su larga abstención debido a los entrenamientos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar atrayendo un poco la atención a su alrededor.

– Muy bien –Dijo una oriental, callándolos al instante– Ahora por favor jóvenes, suban a los autobuses blancos que los dejarán en la entrada a la Villa –Explicó y sonriéndoles les invitó a subir, pero no faltaron las quejas en distintos idiomas.

– Cuánto sol… –Se quejó uno en inglés, más no supo quién fue.

Se sentó en un asiento junto a la ventana, mirando la fila que había de atletas. Algunos se tomaban fotos antes de subir haciendo un desorden siendo reprendidos por una asiática. Rió por lo bajo y tomó una foto a través de la ventana. Un ruido a su lado le indicó que tenía compañía y la visión que se le presentó se le hizo, por demás, extraña.

Un hombre moreno de rasgos europeos con uniforme japonés, estaba a su lado con un peculiar cabello azul, una cicatriz sobre su nariz grande y unas cejas bien pobladas.

_No me gusta_

–Pensó involuntario. Le detalló el rostro por un momento hasta que éste volteó y aquel azul intenso, lo paralizó.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó aquel mostrándose hosco, colocando los brazos sobre la barra de metal que tenían enfrente.

– Eh… no, no, nada –Se apresuró a responder, parecía haberle mirado 'demasiado'.

– Ya. Bueno, soy Ikki –Extendió su mano grande y estrechó la otra más delgada y pequeña que la de él– A que eres delicadito, ¿a que sí? –Comentó burlón jalando un poco la mano para besarla suavemente. Acarició la mano mirándola un momento antes de volver su vista a él.

El extranjero retiró la mano de golpe, molesto. Olvidándose del 'afecto' mostrado por el moreno anteriormente y que no se presentó, cruzándose de piernas y brazos procedió a contestar.

– ¿Qué te importa? –Expresó con molestia.

– Uy… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un macho de verdad? –Ironizó, el andar del autobús los hizo acomodarse.

– Piérdete –Respondió el inflando ligeramente las mejillas y volteó la cara hacia la ventana. Él se rió por ello. Hubo unos breves minutos de silencio entre ellos, los otros parecían más dedicados a tratar de no dormirse o de conocer mejor a los demás en el transporte.

– ¿En qué competición estás? –Preguntó viéndole de reojo, calmado ya.

– Natación… ¿y tú? –Dijo aquel sonriendo haciendo que el rubio se volviera a molestar un poco.

– También.

– Que bien… podrás patearme el trasero si gustas –Se burló– O si es que puedes… –Susurró a su oído.

Hyoga enrojeció bastante y volteo a ver al nipón y sintió esos labios carnosos sobre su oreja, que le aceleró el corazón. Tragó saliva notando como parecía gozar de lo que le hacía. Se alejó casi pegando la cabeza al vidrio y él se alejó sonriente, satisfecho al parecer de ponerle nervioso.

– No dijiste tu nombre –Le recordó.

– Hyoga –Respondió mirándole con desconfianza.

Y la conversación murió hasta llegar a la entrada de la Villa donde avanzaron a baja velocidad con los atletas silenciosos y excitados por su nueva residencia en Pekín. Al llegar a la última parada notó con desagrado que el japonés, al parecer, viviría en el mismo edificio que él y susurró obscenidades mientras él miraba divertido su reacción.

– Seremos vecinitos, Hyoga –Dijo y se rió al ver esa cara de terror.

– ¡Claro que no! –Estrechó un poco las cejas, inseguro.

– ¿A que sí? ¿Qué habitación te tocó? –Indagó burlón.

– MM… la treinta y dos B. –Respondió viendo su carnét.

– Yo soy el treinta B. Mala suerte –Le besó en la mejilla sonoramente tomándole el rostro.

– ¡Déjame! –Bramó colérico. Casi lo golpeó en la cara pero eso le valió un error. Sujetándole de las muñecas le acercó a su cuerpo y sin nadie alrededor, se atrevió a juntar su rostro al del blondo que ya denotaba una respiración intranquila y un rosa pálido en sus pómulos.

– Mala suerte… _patito_ –Susurró casi sobre sus labios y le vio temblar ligeramente.

Le tomó de la muñeca aprovechando su despiste para llevarle hasta el tercer piso y así dejarlo al frente de su apartamento. Una vez hubieran llegado Hyoga retomó la pelea y le echó la puerta en cara dejando al moreno sorprendido. Suspiró y se encaminó a su habitación, negando con la cabeza sonriente, recordó el viaje que había tomado desde Japón hasta China y el transcurso para llegar a la villa conociendo esa belleza exótica rusa con la que se daría el gusto de molestar; y tal vez, conquistar…

Saliendo del edificio fue al vecino a su apartamento en el quinto piso; abrió la puerta pasando su carnet por la ranurita que tenía a un lado (como en algunos hoteles) y entró cerrando tras de sí. Se encontró con un amplio departamento, decorado en blanco, variantes de marrón y crema. Los muebles de madera y la mesa del comedor iban en un marrón chocolate; al contrario de las paredes, techo y sillas que eran de blanco. Por el suelo la madera era más clara y unos cuantos objetos junto a las plantas, daban un toque sofisticado al sitio. Las fotografías pequeñas de blanco y negro, fueron adoradas desde que las vio; agradecido por ese arte tan amado por él, junto a unos pocos jarrones tradicionales que habían en esa habitación.

Llegó al dormitorio donde encontró dos camas individuales bastante amplias, de sábanas blancas, con unas manzanas verdes sobre ellas, la madera allí era clara y lisa al tacto, con unas ventanas largas que daban vista hacia fuera y a los edificios del contorno. Al entrar al baño, el gris pálido dominaba paredes y suelo, con unos lavamanos níveos, mesón negro y varios espejos juntos. Algunas toallas pequeñas y otras más grandes para las duchas juntas, que se separaban sólo por una tela, al igual que con el inodoro.

Tan moderno que le impresionaba.

– Me siento rico ya –Bromeó a la soledad del departamento.

Sin dar más largas llamó para solicitar su equipaje y una vez lo recibió despachó al muchacho para encerrarse en la habitación a acomodar sus cosas y deshaciéndose de sus ropas caminó desnudo hasta el baño para tomar una ducha y luego pedir algo para comer. Luego de cenar permaneció un rato más despierto echado en su cama, esperando que llegara su compañero de cuarto, no fuera a dormirse y la personita fuera tan ruidosa como para dejarlo afuera toda la noche…

– Lástima que no fuera el _patito_, sería divertido verle seguido su cara de susto –Recordó sin evitar poder sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

Llevaba ya unos cuantos días en dicho país y la verdad, se sentía raro. Parecían mirarle un poco raro por el color de su cabello y sus notorios rasgos extranjeros. Sin embargo, no era al único al que miraban así y eso lo reconfortaba ligeramente, captando más atención el moreno a su lado por su inusual cabellera azul que él por lo rubio de sus cabellos.

– Ikki, ya… ¡Mueve tu culo! –Le gritó esperando por aquel 'friki' de la fotografía.

Una cosa fuera que Hyoga tomara fotitos de vez en cuando pero ese japonés tenía un jodid* problema con esa afición.

– Ésta y ya –Respondió en respuesta terminando de tomar tres fotos al paisaje a su alrededor en distintas vistas.

Corrió un poco para alcanzarle y continuaron caminando por la Muralla China, que le daba a Hyoga algo de miedo por la reciente película de La Momia le bastaba para ponerle los vellos en punta y preguntarse si estaría bien caminar por allí como si nada.

– No seas cobarde y camina –Dijo Ikki agarrándole por un brazo para seguir caminando, susurrándole cosas acerca de la Muralla con el fin de asustarle. Y se sentía tan bien tenerlo mansito bajo su voz, viendo como se retorcía de espanto. En varias ocasiones pudo tomarle fotos pero solía darse cuenta y no salía su rostro.

– Solo una foto, Hyoga –Casi rogó y él con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un lado, ocultando sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol negro, le ignoraba.

– Está bien –Accedió y de inmediato vio el flash. ¡Eso había sido una distracción!

Esa parte del trayecto estaba casi desierta contaba con unos cuantos turistas y los atletas olímpicos. Éstos se habían separado en grupitos y parejas, estando él con Hyoga. Aprovechando la ocasión lo aturdió de fotos hasta que se acercó para detenerle, consiguiendo un abrazo posesivo que le hizo enrojecer.

– Ya… shu, shu –Dijo separándose con la cara roja y el moreno le dejó un beso sobre la nariz– ¡Ikki!

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

– Ya déjame –Reclamó haciendo puchero y ambos se sonrieron un poco.

El recorrido no duro mucho más pues debían volver a la Villa, la mayoría del grupo tenía que iniciar sus entrenamientos para la inauguración de los Juegos y muchos otros preferían entretenerse allá.

– Tengo hambre –Se quejó Hyoga– Me tienes fastidiado con tu presencia, japonesito –Dijo con fastidio.

– Yo también –Contestó– Pobre de ti, seguro que el viaje ha sido horrible. ¿Te va bien en tu secuestro? – Se burló y aquel le retorció la nariz mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como si eso le añadiera dolor al otro.

– Desaparece, bichín –Amenazó y siguió al grupo hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, entre la gente y el despiste el ruso fue arrastrado como un muñeco hacia un lado y llevado a paso apresurado lejos de los autobuses.

– Oye, tú. Basta. –Se quejó tratando de frenar.

– ¿Querías ir a comer, no? Yo te llevo –Respondió volteando a verle un momento.

– ¿Y por qué no vamos en el autobús? –Reclamó otra vez, logrando detenerse y a su vez a su acompañante.

– Porque ellos van directo a la Villa, _patito_.

– ¡Que no me digas _patito_! –Gritó Hyoga, llamando la atención y solo atinó a bajar un poco la cabeza, queriendo ocultarse.

– ¿Y bien? –Alzó una ceja sonriendo.

– Ash… ya qué. Vamos –Restó importancia y lo siguió. Irse por allí en China con un casi desconocido sin avisar a nadie de su equipo no pareció destacar entre sus pensamientos.

Tomó un carruaje tradicional para perderse en un camino de tierra alejándose de la Muralla. En el trayecto no recibió protestas por tomarle de la mano ni la cercanía que mantenía con el siberiano.

– ¿Cuánto falta? –Preguntó bajito, recostándose sobre un hombro del japonés. Ikki le abrazó de inmediato.

– Falta poco –Aseguró alegre y le dejó un beso en la frente. Hyoga levantó la vista y aquella mirada expresaba 'un no sé qué' tan intenso que le provocó besarle hasta agotarse el aliento; el contenerse fue casi imposible. Parecía en ese momento tan dispuesto a dejarse querer que dudara si en verdad podía avanzar o si sería mejor esperar.

No esperó que él le besara tan sutilmente, un leve toque entre labios contrastando la carnosidad de unos con lo delgado de los otros. Se olvidó de ser prudente, de ser paciente y le besó como nunca había besado a nadie: con la pasión desbordante que sentía de saberle suyo o tan siquiera respondido en seducción.

Se sentía inmenso, feliz…

Los sentimientos podrían venir después.

Poco después de interrumpido el beso se pudo sentir el olor peculiar de la comida casera. Asomándose por una de las ventanas divisaron no muy lejos una vieja casa de madera con amplias mesas y variadas sillas en el patio de ésta, llena de gente que parecía disfrutar del ambiente con inusual alegría. Bajando y pagando, Ikki acordó con el conductor esperar por ellos para llevarles de regreso, aceptando a cambio pagarle un plato de comida al hombre.

– Es genial –Susurró Hyoga tratando de contener su emoción por el lugar.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Sí… se ve acogedor –Volteó a verle sonriendo un poco, gesto que fue correspondido.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila en ese lugar alejado del mundo, con música desconocida y los lugareños que allí se encontraban. El no saberse reconocidos les dio la confianza suficiente para socializar un poco y sentirse cómodos entre ellos y consigo mismo, descansando un poco de mantener una actitud pulcra como importantes figuras 'públicas'.

Los problemas vendrían después….

– ¡HYOGA! –Bramó Igor, el entrenador del Equipo ruso al completo. Las venas parecían palpitar bajo su carne, revelándose amenazadoramente en su cuello y cráneo donde eran más visibles.

El rubio tembló y rogó a Dios, a sus ancestros y a los restos de su querida madre que Igor se apiadase de su alma y lo permitiera seguir viviendo, al menos hasta el nueve de agosto para participar tan siquiera una vez en la Competición de Natación. En ello estaba, cuando el hombre lo llamó en un susurro de nuevo y decidió salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Ivonne, que a veces se la daba de valiente tembló ligeramente ante esos llamados. Miró a Sasha a su izquierda con preocupación y este negó con la cabeza, no debían meterse. El rubio había faltado más de una vez a sus entrenamientos y las malas lenguas decían que se había ido de 'farra' incluso le involucraban con el japonés del cual solía hablar mal. Lo que comenzaba a dar una mala imagen de sí mismo, del equipo y del mismísimo entrenador; quizás, también a Rusia y eso Igor, no lo permitiría.

– Más vale que sepas mentir –Advirtió el entrenador. Un hombre calvo, bajito y regordete, con unas manos tan pesadas, que según decían, podía tumbar dientes de una cachetada.

– Diga señor –La voz le tembló ligeramente.

– Faltas a entrenamiento: 10 –Leyó el papel que tenía en manos- Asistencias: 3

El siberiano tragó saliva.

– Explícate –Exigió el mayor, cruzándose de brazos sosteniéndose por los codos.

– Yo… no tengo excusas –Admitió.

Hubo una exclamación generalizada entre el equipo, uno muy suave que casi ni se escuchó. Tal atrevimiento era arriesgar mucho y más aún con la Inauguración en puerta, eso podría equivalerle una penalización grave. Perder el tiempo era algo que Igor Petrov no admitía bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– Sabes bien… –Comenzó, masajeándose las sienes- Que yo NO admito pérdidas de tiempo. ¿Verdad?

Un asentimiento fue su respuesta del Equipo Ruso al completo.

– Puedo sacarte, eliminarte del grupo de Natación en un parpadeo. –Indicó.

– Si señor, lo sé.

– Tus faltas son mayores a tus asistencias y eso, es estar fuera de forma.

– ¡Pero no lo estoy! –Defendió presa de los nervios- Aunque no haya estado viniendo a los entrenamientos, he entrenado por mi lado

– ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA TU LADO! –Gritó colérico detrás de él, haciéndole brincar- Me interesa el lado del equipo, el esfuerzo conjunto que tienen que hacer para ganar al menos una maldita medalla de oro. ¿¡ENTIENDES ESO!

– Sí, señor –Susurró avergonzado por su desliz.

Trató de calmarse, gritarle no resolvía nada. Destrozarle los nervios del muchacho pondría peor todo.

– No te permito faltar a un entrenamiento más, o quedas fuera del equipo. ¿Quedó claro? –Advirtió con voz de seda y mirada férrea. Él asintió y le pareció oír un pequeño suspiro proviniendo de atrás– Una falta más, tan solo una… y te devuelves a Rusia SIN reclamos.

Aceptó sin chistar y una vez advertido, sufrió la ira de su instructor durante el entrenamiento. No solo ese día, ni a esa hora, sino todos los siguientes tratando de mantener el ritmo del equipo, de su instructor y el suyo propio por no derrumbarse. No sabía si arrepentirse por lo hecho, abatirse o hacer algo más. Las escapadas se habían dado por Ikki pero no creyó que ellas (a pesar de darle muy buenos momentos) le fueran a dejar semejantes consecuencias.

Igor explotó su lado frío, presionándole a todo momento. Si no llegas a altura de los demás quedarás por fuera… Le había dicho una vez. Los Juegos Olímpicos serían tan solo un evento televisivo para él. Más dicho trató dio buen resultado y Hyoga en poco tiempo se recuperó, pero perdió trato con sus compañeros incluso los de cuarto, su actitud con Ikki murió a tal grado que solía ignorarle para salir de él y de una manera tan hiriente, que sorprendía. Pero por más que le doliera al japonés y a él mismo, debía concentrarse en su propósito inicial: ganar medallas Olímpicas para Rusia.

Había pasado ya, muchas semanas después del beso en el carruaje y del posterior trato frío que recibió de Hyoga. Según sabía, se encontraba en una presión mayor pues sus faltas a entrenamientos le habían acarreado casi a la expulsión. Se sintió culpable y un peso en sus hombros y corazón se instalaron desde aquel momento. Trató muchas veces de hablar con él pero a pesar de mantenerse rodeado de su equipo a solas, le era imposible hablarle con esos ojos helados que le cortaban el habla, a pesar de despertar un interés mayor por el ruso y su bienestar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la oportunidad en los vestidores se presentó.

– Hyoga… Hyoga –Llamó varias veces hasta hacerle molestar y voltear.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Le miró tan frío como pudo, desconcertado por la decisión en sus ojos y la parcial desnudez que le distraía.

– Explícame tu maldit* problema conmigo –Exigió acercándose al otro que enrollaba una toalla a su cintura.

– No tengo ningún 'maldit* problema' contigo, Inoue –Expresó con seriedad colocando las manos en la cintura.

– Ahora soy Inoue –Dijo como retándole a repetir– Déjame decirte, Petrov Dominé… No tienes por qué torturarte así –Susurró.

Le miró con tal sorpresa, con la máscara caída, que parecía otra persona. Hizo un gesto similar a quién está a punto de llorar.

– Te conozco, Hyoga. Te conozco y si necesitas de mí tan solo grita, allí estaré –Vio sus pupilas humedecer– Pero no me apartes de ti nunca, nunca, Hyoga. –Habló con dolor en su voz– ¿Quedó claro, _patito_? –Sonrió y él también mordiéndose unos dedos para no llorar.

Se sentía débil ante esas palabras de absoluta fidelidad total, de confianza. Libres de cualquier rencor que pudiera haberle albergado por el trato recibido por su parte.

– ¿Por qué? –Lloraba ya, temblándole las manos– Yo… no sé…

– Tan sólo porque te amo –Tomó sus manos y las besó, colocándolas sobre su corazón.

– Eres admirable como ninguno. Llegaste lejos sacrificando mucho, pero aún estando aquí, no debes olvidar quién eres ni de ti mismo. –Dijo haciéndole ver a los ojos.

Y le besó de nuevo, con más sentimiento que en los bosques de la Muralla China, permitiéndose sanar a aquel que buscaba de cumplir con sus metas más allá de lo que debería.

– Nada debe ser más importante que tú mismo –Le recordó acunándolo.

– Siempre tuve mucha presión por ser el mejor, en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. –Dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del nipón– Mi madre, Natasha, soñaba con verme en un Juego Olímpico –Sonrió al recordarla– Pero la vida no le dio el tiempo suficiente para ver en quién me convertí. Y sin embargo… siento, siento que no puedo, no puedo más. –Cerró sus manos en puños– No puedo dar tanto como hice hasta ahora o no podría levantarme de nuevo –Sollozó e Ikki apretó más el abrazo– No sé si actuando así, esté siendo mejor que otro.

– Lo eres, sin duda lo eres. Pero repito, no te olvides de ti mismo. –Habló acariciándole la rubia cabellera– Estás pálido, has bajado de peso y te ves ojeroso. Te has descuidado y eso no debes permitírtelo.

Se separó y limpiándose el rostro le observó. Esas profundas palabras quedarían grabadas a fuego en su mente, se prometió no olvidarlas y seguir el consejo que le daba. Se levantó del banco donde estuviera sentado y con una absoluta seriedad se colocó frente a él.

– Me comprometo a mejorar, a eliminar esta obsesión enfermiza en ser más de lo que quizás pueda ser. Habré de aprender a ser egoísta para que de mí no puedan abusar y para no olvidar que antes que nada, yo soy más importante

Le sonrió con orgullo sintiéndolo extenderse por su pecho y se levantó para darle la mano, que de inmediato fue aceptada.

– Que así sea.

Y con esas palabras quedó sellado su compromiso consigo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

9 de Agosto.  
Pekín, Beijing; China.

– Ay mi madre –Murmuró Hyoga nervioso.

El autobús blanco avanzaba con rapidez hacia el 'Cubo de Agua' que iluminaba todo el lugar con luces llamativas de colores. Se podían oír vítores a lo lejos de las miles de personas que se encontraban afuera aún esperando por ingresar al Centro Acuático Nacional, el cual era cuadrado y no muy alto. Sus paredes externas eran pantallas que mostraban con alta resolución el interior del lugar y futura mente, la primera competencia de Natación. A pesar de ser una gran pantalla, tenía el diseño de burbujas las cuales contenían dentro agua de verdad y eran transparentes.

Llegando al Parque Olímpico divisó a un al lado el 'Nido de Pájaro' y un Guao se oyó en el autobús. Hyoga pegó la cara al vidrio aplastando la nariz, como si eso lo pudiera acercar al estadio.

Ése era el estadio principal de los Juegos Olímpicos de Beijing 2008. El más sorprendente de todos por su inusual diseño, que estaba hecho de mallas que se trenzaban sobre la multitud y el césped; muy parecido a un nido, ofrecía un ámbito extrañamente íntimo. De las cuales solo tres mallas iban en una sola dirección…

– ¿Y si se cae? –Preguntó con temor Isaac.

– No seas cobarde, hombre –Reclamó Ivonne– No se va a caer, no estaría allí de ser inseguro.

Hyoga asintió una vez Isaac le hubiera quitado la cara del vidrio. Sasha estalló en risas al verle las marcas en la cara.

Bajando de autobús y entrando al Cubo, fueron rápidamente a los vestidores para cambiarse y comenzar a prepararse para la competencia. Hizo unos cuantos ejercicios de estiramiento y de respiración, para calmar el nerviosismo que tenía y desquitarse en la piscina.

– Y ahora comenzaremos con la Competencia de Natación –Anunció una voz femenina.

De los vestidores salieron cuatro grupos: Rusia, Japón, España y Estados Unidos. Hyoga tras un breve apretón de manos con su equipo por apoyo, fue el primero en subir a la plataforma de la piscina. A su lado se colocó Ikki por Japón; viéndole de reojo recibió una sonrisa por respuesta. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza sonriendo también y se colocó sus lentes en lo que España y EUA mandaban a su nadador.

Cientos o miles de personas se encontraban allí, expectantes sobre lo que habría de suceder. Las luces llamativas de colores desaparecieron quedando solo las blancas para iluminar el lugar, oscureciendo un poco en los asientos del público. El ruido fue cesando a medida que se concentraba tan solo en su respiración, poco después el silencio se instaló y un ambiente de tensión se mostró.

Segundos, eternos segundos silencio y al sonido del pito se lanzó al agua.

Su cuerpo chocó con el agua fría de la piscina le hizo apretar los dientes un segundo, conocido por su gran velocidad se apresuró a dar unas cuantas brazadas para sacar ventaja, siendo seguido por el japonés por tan solo segundos. España y Estados Unidos iban a la par mientras Rusia iba de primero con Japón peleando el puesto. Elevando su vista del suelo de la piscina divisó el número de su carril al frente y con unas patadas más potentes y brazadas más rápidas, llegó.

– ¡SI! ¡Rusia gana esta competición! El país Nipón queda en segundo lugar y España de tercero. En esta ronda, Estados Unidos queda por fuera… ¡Que bárbaro! –Gritó emocionado un comentarista, que de inmediato cambiaron, pues no era la locución normal en los Juegos Olímpicos.

Al salir del agua Hyoga no se creía ese comentario. Se le hizo muy graciosa la pasión con la que había comentado y casi ríe a carcajadas al verle la cara al pobre hombre y ni se diga de Ikki que parecía ofendido por algo.

– ¿Molesto por perder, _japonesito_? –Se burló una vez lo tuvo cerca caminando hacia sus bancas respectivas.

– Tu… cállate –Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Hyoga rió bajito y se separó hacia la derecha y el siguió hasta encontrar a los otros japoneses.

Hyoga se sintió aplastado cual cucaracha por los rusos, Ivonne le comió la cara a besos y Sasha creyó oportuno pellizcarle las nalgas, mientras el resto del equipo los rodeaba, nadie en el Cubo de Agua se dio cuenta de semejante afecto hacia el rubio.

– ¡AH! ¡YA! –Gritó en los vestidores y corrió alejándose de ellos, buscando un hueco. Más no lo consiguió y fue víctima de las bromas de sus compañeros como agradecimiento por ganar aquella competición, luego de darle una de las tantas Medallas de Oro que Rusia tendría.

Con el tiempo vino más presión, los competidores se iban reduciendo y el conteo de las medallas iba aumentando con Rusia, China y Estados Unidos a la cabeza. Tuvieron lesionados en algunas categorías de las competiciones, hubo gritos enormes de alegría al ganar tan siquiera una de bronce y el equipo se sentía realmente unido y fortalecido por tantas victorias, sin dejar que las derrotas en otras los perturbasen. Poco después las competiciones finalizaron y las Olimpiadas de Beijing murieron…

Pero aún quedaba pendiente que hacer con aquello que el corazón se ocupó en hacer sentir, ¿qué hacer con el sentimiento que les albergaba? La distancia era demasiada para mantener una relación y sin embargo, si otros habían podido ¿por qué ellos no? Caminando por la calle comercial de la Villa Olímpica comprando unos recuerdos y unos regalos mutuos, surgió la duda en Hyoga e Ikki parecía notar su distracción y preocupación por algo y rogó que no le conociese tanto para saber de qué quería hablarle al apartarle a la pequeña plataforma íntima que había sobre un lago.

Cuando se acercó al frente para lanzar comida a los peces fue abrazado por el moreno, apoyando su barbilla en un hombro del blondo.

– ¿Qué te preocupa? –Le preguntó con cierta tristeza en la voz- ¿Ocultas algo? ¿Qué sucedió?

Se volteó para callarle posando unos dedos sobre sus labios, viéndole con dolor.

– Hemos de terminar con esto –Susurró.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva, ligeramente molesto.

– Esto no durará fuera de aquí… No lo creo –Bajó el rostro sin poder ver como hacía daño a ese hombre que le había dado tanto y que sentía ahora, no estarle retribuyendo adecuadamente… ni lo suficiente.

Ikki tomó aire y lo soltó suavemente a través de la nariz. Apoyó su frente en él, levantándole el rostro.

– ¿Es lo que quieres? –Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse.

– No…

– Entonces sigamos con esto. Ya veremos que hacer luego de aquí…

– Pero no sé si…

– No dudes. Por favor, no lo hagas –Pronunció con sus labios sobre los otros delgados y delicados a punto de besarle. Hyoga cerró los ojos y el pulso se le aceleró.

– ¿Esto fue tan poco para ti? –Cuestionó alejándose y cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Claro que no! Nunca dije eso –Se acercó sin tocarle.– Representó mucho para mí, tanto como estos Juegos.

No esperó que aquel le besara como la primera vez, ardiente y fogoso, ni que su sabor fuese tan amargo como el de una despedida.

– Esto no termina aquí –Advirtió y ambos sonrieron.

– Por supuesto que no…

– Yo te buscaré…

– ¿Incluso a Siberia?

– Al mismísimo infierno si gustas –Y no pudo evitar besarle con tal delicadeza, que el amor comunicado no necesitó de nada más…

**FIN**

Para consultar las referencias de este fic, revisar el LiveJournal en el perfil. Gracias.


End file.
